Draco & Hermione Adventures
by KlutzyDoraLupin
Summary: these will be various oneshots written from prompts. I promise some will be angsty, some will be fluffy, and some may even be smutty!
1. I'm Not Leaving You

Sparks flew through the air and curses were shouted from the small group of witches and wizards as adrenaline pumped in their veins.

From the young age of fifteen, she had to learn how to block dark spells and cast her own defensive ones. She remembered how she used to be so terrified every time someone pointed their wand at her and everyone thought she was so prepared. They all praised her for being so skilled and she never told them that it was all on a whim.

Back then, in her mind she was constantly floundering for the right spell or curse. It was a real miracle that she didn't die then.

Now that she was trained by the Ministry's best, dueling was almost like breathing. Her mind was clear as she fired a lethal curse and watched as one of the opposing witches fell in a heap.

It had been years - nearly ten to be exact - since Hermione Granger's first duel with a dark Wizard.

Ironically enough, her very first opponent was the father of the man that had been by her side for the last four years.

Draco Malfoy was most definitely not her first choice as a partner - professional nor romantic - but the fates knew better than she.

 _When_ _she was only nineteen, the head of the Auror department had assigned each rookie a partner._

 _She had hoped to be paired with one of her friends and former housemates. She knew that Harry and Ron would immediately become partners so she thought Dean Thomas would make a fine partner._

 _When her name was called, she stood straight and waited for the name of her friend._

 _"You'll be paired with Draco Malfoy."_

 _Hermione never felt her jaw drop so fast. This can't possibly happen!_

 _"Sir, surely there's someone else." She found herself saying before she could think to stop herself._

 _Draco, who was suddenly standing beside her, scoffed with a slightly playful smirk. "As if anyone else here is a better partner."_

 _She rolled her eyes and looked to her left to where her two best friends were - already paired - and matched their glares._

 _"Miss Granger, you are paired with Mister Malfoy. There's no changing that." Their director said with finality and she fought the urge to stamp her foot._

 _"No offense, Malfoy, but you and I both know you'd hex me and leave me to die before you even thought to protect me." She said with a curl of her lip._

 _He moved to stand in her line of sight and crossed his arms. He looked offended which momentarily confused her. "If you even cared to notice, I've been working and training in this program alongside you for the last year and a half." His eyes hardened and his voice went low in a defensive tone. "And not once did I let our past interfere."_

 _Hermione felt a blush cross her cheeks and crossed her arms as well. Her jaw tensed and she refused to speak._

 _He was right. In these last months, they had been forced to exercise near each other and in groups. Though she always focused on the fact that she was also working alongside her best friends, she couldn't deny the fact that he was there too._

 _And there had never been any snide remarks about her blood. There were the few jabs at her being a know it all that couldn't block a simple spell - that lasted one week until she had bested him in a group exercise._

 _But he was right._

 _"It's no secret that I was a fucked up kid. I was on the wrong side of the war for too long and I was so bloody blinded by my Death Eater father that I didn't realize what I was spewing was wrong. I know that." He said with a shame that made her feel uncomfortable. "But...I'm different now. I don't like to admit it often, but I'm better than what I was. I will never leave you in a dangerous situation, I promise. Let me prove that to you."_

 _She was vaguely aware that the large room was slowly emptying now that everyone had their partners. Harry and Ron were lingering near the entryway, waiting for her to go to them._

 _It took her a moment to shake off her pride before she sighed and nodded. "Fine. I'm sorry, you're right. Since we graduated and got here, you haven't been like you were towards me. I know..."_

 _She was slightly shocked to see a relieved smile cross his features. "Apology accepted. Now, partner, what should we do?"_

 _"We go get our orders and you prove to me that you are better. If you don't have my back, I'll make you wish you were sentenced to Azkaban." She threatened before walking to her best friends and missing the smile he sent her way._

"Hermione!" Draco's frantic voice called out to her when a wizard Apparated in front of her with his wand raised.

In an instant, she raised a shield and the curse backfired.

A spell from behind her was cast and Draco's target was hit. The wizard snarled in rage as his arms and legs were bound.

She smirked and turned her attention back to the small group surrounding them. Both she and Draco had their wands raised and their backs pressed against each other.

"Any ideas? We're a bit outnumbered here and I'd much rather be at home right now." Hermione whispered to him.

Their dozen opponents were waiting and were eerily silent, save for the one grunting and struggling to free himself.

This was bad.

Robards had sent them to investigate an area that a number of underage witches had disappeared in and they had found this group. Before they could return to the department and work on a plan, they had been ambushed.

It was something that had happened dozens of times and each time one of them always had a brilliant plan that would save their asses. And she hated admitting that his plans were always the best.

Draco cast a quick _Incendio_ and grinned when the opposing side lost another member. "I say you hop on out of here and start dinner while I finish them off."

"Oh, right! I'm the wife so I should go home and cook while you play the bloody hero." Hermione scoffed. "No way. You go." She ordered her husband and sent a stunner at one who angrily raised her wand in retaliation of her friend's fiery death.

Ten more were left. Maybe. If no more popped up.

She wanted to roll her eyes when Draco laughed at her suggestion. "I'm not leaving you, love."

"Then come up with a better plan than me going home. I'm not leaving you either." She vowed as another three Apparated around them.

Draco struggled for an idea. He was coming up blank thanks to his slow growing panic.

It always happened every time their situation got a bit too dangerous.

His protectiveness of his wife was both an advantage and hindrance when it came to their work.

In the beginning of their relationship, it was an amazing advantage. No one could stop them because they were both so determined to prove to the other that they were the best at their job.

They liked the competition of it all.

 _"I can't believe I got him to drop his wand while you just sat there like a troll." Hermione smirked after one of their first missions. She was gloating about catching one of Voldemort's former followers that had escaped previous Aurors._

 _He scoffed at her and shoved her lightly, "I couldn't help the fact that I was stunned!"_

 _"The fact that you let yourself get stunned is another thing." She giggled - a sound he rarely had the privilege of hearing - and shoved him back._

 _Draco couldn't help but laugh, "Fine!" He conceded. "You win this round!"_

 _He hadn't the nerve to tell her that he was only stunned because he jumped in front of her when her back was turned._

 _She didn't need to know that yet..._

 _She gave him a triumphant smirk before going to start their paperwork._

The job required them to spend lengthy amounts of time together and Hermione, being the professional genius, was determined to have their work relationship be as pleasant as could be.

After their first five or six missions, they had slowly become friends and he found that he could easily joke around with her. And she loved that he was acting like any other friend of hers.

And when he had mustered up his own courage to ask her out on a date, after a dozen near kisses and too many longing glances, they were interrupted by a Patronus from their boss.

That was when they learned that they shouldn't be so cocky.

 _For nearly two years, he had felt an attraction to her that he buried deep down for three reasons._

 _One: She was Hermione Granger and he was Draco Malfoy._

 _Two: She would hex him if he so much as glanced at her in the wrong way._

 _Three: There was too much bad blood - for a lack of a better word - between them. His bigoted past was something he had been sure she would never forgive._

 _Of course, now that they were partners and he had made it very clear how sorry he was for his past mistakes, she had forgiven him and that gave him the courage to ask her out._

 _"I cannot believe we finally have a moment to ourselves to focus on whatever this is and we get called away." Hermione groaned as she pulled her heels off and hurled them into her Muggle car._

 _Draco could only shove his hands into his pockets as he watched her pull on her combat boots and pull her hair, which was morphed into smooth and loose ringlets, into a ponytail._

 _"I mean honestly! I know we have an important job to do, but I would love one bloody night off at least!" She carried on while slamming the door shut and pulling her beaded bag over her shoulder. "You'd think after all the dark wizards and witches we've caught in the last two months that they'd allow that!"_

 _When she began stalking down the street to an Apparition point, he followed and silently agreed with her. He had wanted tonight to be special._

 _"And to think that I fixed my hair just right and wore heels and a bloody dress! HEELS! A DRESS! I never wear them anymore because of this exact reason and the one night I think 'you know what, Hermione? Let's have some fun!' is when we get called off!" She ranted and he couldn't help but smile as passersby looked at her like she was an escaped St. Mungos patient._

 _He couldn't take it anymore. She had to know. Tonight, it had to be tonight._

 _He quickened his step to catch up to her and the nervous beating of his heart made him reach out to grasp her hand. "Granger, it's okay. We can go out another night."_

 _She stopped walking and gave him a look that made his breath hitch. "I know that, but I wanted it to be tonight." She whined and his heart practically soared as she mirrored his thoughts. "I can't take another day where I catch you looking at me that way that makes me drop whatever I'm holding or leaning in to kiss you and having someone interrupt what may be the best kiss of my life. I wanted to talk about it all and see wh-"_

 _Whatever she was about to say was cut off by his lips. He kissed her with such hunger that made her drop her beaded bag and her stomach do excited flips._

 _Oh, Merlin!_

 _She reached up and wound her arms around his neck to pull him closer still and kissed him back with an intensity that made him groan._

 _The noise sent shivers down her spine and she shuddered when he gripped her waist and pulled her lower body to him so they were flush against one another._

 _It was perfect. She was right - the best damn kiss of her life._

 _He was letting his hands roam around her back while hers made their way to the sides of his face and his hair. She couldn't recall anything else ever feeling so right._

 _When her fingernails began to scrape gently against the back of his neck, Draco knew that this was it. She was it._

 _No woman ever made him feel this way before and he doubted anyone else could come even close to her._

 _They kissed for hour long minutes, neither one willing to let the other go and lose the electricity that was passing between them._

 _Unfortunately, he had to pull away so they could breathe - he cursed his aching lungs - and looked into her darkened eyes. "...What were you saying?" He asked, breathless._

 _She laughed shakily and relished in the fact that his hands rested at her hips and made no indication of moving. "I honestly can't recall."_

 _He laughed with her and rested his forehead against hers, "I think...it's safe to say that we're pretty damn good at this."_

 _She could only nod while winding her fingers around a stray lock of his hair. "Definitely." She was about to lean in again when a light switch went off in her head and her eyes widened. "Oh shit! The mission!"_

 _His smile immediately dropped when he remembered why they were standing on the street and not in the damn restaurant. "Right."_

 _"The sooner we go, the sooner we can get back to this." She grinned and forced herself to let him go._

 _He happily agreed and after retrieving her bag, she Disapparated to their destination with him on her heel._

 _They were doing damn good._

 _They found the witch that was hell bent on finishing Voldemort's work in an abandoned cabin._

 _He immediately began firing curses at the deranged witch to cover Hermione while she ran to the unconscious Muggleborn woman tied to the chair in the center of the room. She untied her and checked for a pulse before placing a portkey in her palm and sending her away to St. Mungos where Healers were waiting._

 _"No!" The witch shouted as she lost her victim and she shot a multitude of spells of various colors. "How dare you!"_

 _Draco lunged left and right to dodge the dozen or so spells. Then cried out in pain when the witch successfully cast a slicing hex on his upper arm. "Oh you bitch!" He shouted before sending a stunner that missed her by a centimeter._

 _"Draco!" Hermione shouted in alarm and turned from where the Muggleborn had been, raising her wand to fire her own hex. Before she could, the raven haired witch turned and a searing pain enveloped her._

 _"Die, Auror!" She sneered as Hermione curled in on herself._

 _He had no idea what the witch had done but without even raising her arm, Hermione was a writhing mess on the ground and a scream tore out of her throat that sent a shock of pain through him as well._

 _As if that weren't bad enough, Hermione's skin slowly began to split with tiny puncture wounds that bled swiftly. A small puddle began to grow beneath her and his heart squeezed in his chest._

 _He had to get her out of here._

 _His panic quickly replaced with a rage he had never felt before and he barely remembered half the spells he cast. He was so bloody angry that everything was pure instinct and adrenaline._

 _Hermione felt as if she were being dragged against broken glass then dipped in salt water. Every part of her screamed with pain and it wouldn't stop._

 _Then as suddenly as the pain came, it disappeared and the silvery grey eyes she was familiar with were staring down at her. That was all she could register before everything went dark._

 _That night, Draco had killed his first dark Witch on the job and Hermione spent a week in hospital._

 _He hadn't left her side once. Even when her two sidekicks came in and childishly blamed him, he had reached out and held her hand and had told them he wasn't going to leave her._

Since then, they knew that winging it would no longer work. They needed to have plans for every possible scenario.

But damn it all, now that they were surrounded by nearly fifteen, he was coming up with nothing. His panic was far too large. All he could think to do was cast a powerful shield while Hermione kept sending out every hex she could think of.

"You're outnumbered, you fools!" One of the dark witches cackled. "Just admit defeat!"

The others joined in her laughter and the pair were vaguely reminded of the Death Eaters laughing with Bellatrix Lestrange during the Battle of Hogwarts.

When he was about to voice to his wife that he had absolutely no plan, a blinding white light erupted from her wand and flew into the sky at lightning speed. It was an otter.

 _Bloody hell, why didn't I think of that?!_ He mentally kicked himself while simultaneously wanting to kiss her for her genius.

"A patronus?!" A wizard laughed, "Is the Ministry training you all to be complete imbeciles!? Do you _see_ any Dementors here?!"

Hermione smirked at them, "No, but I do see someone you wouldn't like to face."

Draco turned a fraction and had a smirk of his own when Harry and Ron suddenly appeared with four other Aurors Apparating behind them.

"You want chinese for dinner?" Hermione suddenly asked as their colleagues began dueling and taking down the opposing side with ease.

Draco laughed and began to send curses and hexes to those trying to escape. "I was thinking steak."

* * *

"I'm sorry I had to call in reinforcements." Hermione frowned as she placed her feet in her husband's lap and rested her head against the arm of their green sofa. "I know you don't like working with Harry, Ron, and the others."

With a smile, he settled back against the cushions and began to massage the sole of her left foot. "I didn't mind too much. They were a bit too many for us to handle alone."

"That's true. My adrenaline was wavering and I was scared I'd pass out from the fear." She giggled when he touched a particularly ticklish spot.

"You were scared?" He asked with a hint of doubt.

After being married to her for two years, he was sure that he knew everything about her. He thought that, after her extensive training, that she no longer feared duels.

But he must've been wrong.

She nodded and sighed while summoning a blanket to cover them both. "I'm always scared. For you, not me. I'm terrified every time that you're going to drop dead next to me thanks to the likes of them."

Draco smiled and looked at her with pure adoration, "I feel the exact same way. But don't fret. I promise you, Hermione Malfoy, I'm not leaving you anytime soon."

His eyes and words were making her stomach do flips just like that first night. She was almost positive that that particular reaction would never die.

"You better not, Draco Malfoy." She warned while pulling her feet away from him. She sat up and made her way into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

She snuggled into his chest and sighed with contentment, "I love you."

He'd heard those three words countless times in their years together and each time they caused his heart to skip a beat. With a smile, he leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too."

* * *

 **So I decided to start doing small oneshots to keep my creative juices flowing in between updates for my Dramione fic Love In The Dark.**

 **I'm receiving prompts and will update as I go - I'm not too sure how often I'll update this but we'll see how it all goes.**

* * *

 ** _Playlist -_**

 ** _Edge of a Revolution - Nickelback_**

 ** _Not Gonna Die - Skillet_**

 ** _Arms - Christina Perri_**

 ** _I Dare You To Move - Switchfoot_**


	2. Before You Murder Me, Let Me Explain

"Will you shut up?!" A voice whispered harshly and it echoed eerily down the dark corridor that led to a mahogany swinging door. "What part of quiet don't you get, Cordelia?!"

Another disgruntled voice growled low, "As if you're any quieter, Cael! Leave her alone."

Neither could see in the darkness of the corridor, but the youngest of the group, Cordelia, stuck her tongue out at the boy in front of her.

"Shut up, Dora." Caelum muttered under his breath and before the girl could turn and sock him, the door they were creeping towards swung open and a bright light spilled over them.

All three froze with their eyes wide as someone partially blocked the light and stared down at them with a glare.

"You're bloody lucky I put a Silencing Charm on your mother's room or she would've been awake long ago." The blonde haired man's glare broke and he chuckled. "You three fail at being silent."

The trio sighed when they realized they weren't in any trouble and smiled timidly.

"Sorry, Daddy." Cordelia muttered before shoving her siblings aside and reaching up to be carried.

Draco lifted the small girl into his arms and smiled. "It's alright. It's not your fault that you three take after your mother and uncles."

"I'm telling Uncle Harry." Dora giggled as she walked into the kitchen with her brother close behind her. "He'll get cross."

Caelum made his way to the refrigerator. "Uncle Harry would laugh. It would be Uncle Ron who would get cross and try to turn Daddy into a ferret."

"Oh no one cares what your Uncle Ron does." Draco laughed and reached his hand out to grasp Dora's. "What's on the menu today Cael?"

With those words, Dora ran to her brother and they both pulled open the refrigerator doors and began to pull things out.

Draco felt his heart swell with pure happiness as he watched his two eldest getting what they needed to make the perfect birthday feast for the sleeping woman upstairs.

Cordelia rested her head on her father's shoulder and fidgeted with the collar of his grey shirt. "I think Mummy would like chocolate chip pancakes."

Caelum nodded excitedly. "And some bacon for sure!"

Dora smiled and pulled out eggs and butter. "She'd also love a cake. We should've made it last night, Daddy."

"Then the surprise would be ruined." Draco remarked and placed his youngest on the countertop and conjured a bowl to begin mixing the pancake batter. "We have to cook in the early hours because you know how Mummy loves to sniff out anything we make."

The smiles on his children's faces were full of excitement as they each started their own part in making Hermione her favorite foods.

* * *

Hermione's eyes opened slowly and the eerie silence that surrounded her made her smile.

It was her birthday and this type of silence in a house with three children under the age of eleven was only brought on by a powerful Silencing Charm. She always knew what her four favorite people in the whole world were doing but each year she put on a grand show of being shocked that they would cook for her.

Her first birthday she shared with Draco, he had given her quite the treat in the morning which carried out all day. The pair of them were insatiable in those days and she shivered at the memories of going at it for hours.

That had been their birthday routine up until Pandora came along.

 _Pandora had been born two days before Draco's twenty-seventh birthday and she had been the greatest present Hermione could have given him. They had struggled with naming her in the months before her birth. Hermione wanted to be slightly sentimental like Harry had been when naming his son James Sirius, and Ginny had mentioned that their second child was to be named after Albus Dumbledore._

 _Draco insisted on naming the newest Malfoy after something to do with astronomy like his mother's family had done. He had thought of Phoebe or Cassiopeia and she shot him down. The only girl's name that would honor someone she had lost would be Nymphadora. She had even gone so far as to coo to her swollen belly and whisper 'Dora' whenever she felt a kick or squirm._

 _When she told Draco her name idea, he had told he would never name his child such a ghastly name. He had regretted never knowing his cousin but even he knew she had hated her name and wouldn't like another child to be saddled with it. When it came time to deliver their daughter, she still had no name._

 _The moment their baby girl had been placed in his arms, he caved. She didn't look like the name Phoebe or Cassiopeia fit her at all. He had heard her whisper the name 'Dora' so many times now that it felt like it belonged to their daughter._

 _His mother, who had been standing beside him and knew of all their arguments, smiled and spoke softly. "I think Pandora would be a beautiful name. It's one of Saturn's moons and she can always call her Dora like she wanted. What do you think?"_

 _And he had laughed and kissed his mother's cheek in thanks because he had actually forgotten all about that particular name. He quickly went to Hermione and told her their baby's name and she cried happily._

The only birthday she was ever truly surprised that she had cried was when Pandora was only three months old and Draco levitated a tray of her favorites with their daughter in his arms holding onto a card that she crumpled slightly in her tiny fist.

The year after that - Pandora was a little over a year old and Caelum was nearly two weeks old - Dora had done her own card and it was the messiest mass of colors Hermione had ever seen but she cried over it and still has it safely tucked away in the family vault at Gringott's.

Caelum had been her birthday present that year. She and Draco had been so happy despite the fact that Dora was barely eight months old when they discovered she was pregnant again.

Naming their son had been slightly easier than naming Pandora. It would've been the easiest if Hermione had allowed Draco to name him Scorpius but she had laughed so hard and said there was no way in hell her son would be named that.

He had hoped that she would cave the way he had. But when Caelum was born, she pitched her idea and he hated to admit that he loved it.

Cordelia arrived two years later and there was no arguing over names or comprising. The moment they learned she was pregnant, they knew this baby would either be named Cordelia or Orion.

Now every year, as they grew old enough, the kids would assist Draco in cooking her breakfast and then would hurry to do their cards. And she would wait patiently and feign sleep just so she could hear the beautiful chorus of them four wishing her a happy birthday.

When the crackle of magic could be felt in the air, she quickly closed her eyes and leaned back against her pillows. She was sure that Draco knew she was faking it every time, but he never revealed her secret.

Then the bedroom door opened...

* * *

Draco let the girls stir the pancake batter until they both complained that it was taking far too long to do it the muggle way and that Mummy would wake any moment and ruin the surprise.

He would take the fact that Hermione actually pretended to be asleep each morning to the grave. The kids' smiles when she stretched and looked on in happy surprise was something that they both loved and wouldn't spoil for the world.

He had assured them that she was sleeping like a troll and it made them all laugh.

With a wave of his wand, the food began to prepare at a much quicker speed and the girls ran to get their paper and crayons.

Caelum was sitting at the kitchen table already and folding a napkin into what Draco assumed was meant to be a dragon or some type of bird. He smiled when he noticed that his son's chin was jutted out and a small line formed between his brows, he looked just like Hermione when she was concentrating.

"Hey, little one, why don't you start on your card now?" Draco asked while setting the bacon to fry.

The sounds of tiny footsteps running back into the room alerted him to the fact that Pandora and Cordelia were back. "Yeah, Cael, let's start making Mummy's cards. The food will be done soon."

"I'm done. What do you think?" He asked his sisters and held his hands out towards the folded napkin.

He looked nervous and both Draco and Pandora nodded encouragingly. "Mummy will love it."

"Is it a dragon?" Cordelia asked with her head cocked to the side and stared at it.

Pandora was wise enough to not ask in case she was wrong and waited for her little brother's reaction. When Caelum smiled, Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Tears were avoided this year. "Yeah! Mummy will love it!"

While the kids started their birthday cards, Draco summoned what he had been hiding for the last few weeks.

The square box was wrapped neatly with blue wrapping paper - Hermione's favorite color - and a silver bow on the front. It was a first edition of Pride and Prejudice. It was her favorite book that she already owned at least five copies of, but none were a first edition. He was sure that she was going to cherish it for the rest of her life.

"We're done, Daddy!" Cordelia cheered and stood on her seat while brandishing her card.

Draco placed the gift to the side then turned to look at her and smiled. "I love it, it's very beautiful. Now sit down please."

His youngest giggled and began jumping up and down on her seat which made Draco's 'Dad instincts' kick in.

Before he could walk over and lift her up, Caelum reached and tugged at Cordelia's nightgown. "Cordy! Sit down! You're going to fall!"

With an eye roll that made her look just like her mother, Cordelia huffed and listened to her big brother. "I'm only listening because I don't want to go to St. Mungo's today."

Draco couldn't help but chuckle, "Thank you, Cael." A small alarm sounded behind him to let him know that the food was all cooked and he waved his wand behind him so it could all be plated.

Pandora, who had been expertly ignoring her younger siblings, looked up from her work and bit her lip. "Daddy, can you charm mine? I want the picture of you and Mummy to walk around and fly on those brooms and stuff."

"Of course. We have to hurry now, Mummy will be up soon." Draco nodded and put his wand against her card.

With a small spark, the stick figures of himself and Hermione suddenly climbed on the broom drawings and began darting around the pages while the three stick figure children were cheering on the ground.

"I want the words 'Happy Birthday Mummy' to get all bright like the signs that show off Aunt Ginny's name at Quidditch games." Pandora continued and clapped as the drawing of her parents waved to her like she had wanted.

"The spell is _Claresco."_ Draco placed his wand in Pandora's hand and smiled, "You better not tell your Mum, she'll hex me into the next century. But I think you're ready. This time next year, you'll be in Hogwarts with your own wand."

Pandora's eyes lit up as she stared at the piece of wood in her hand in wonder. "Daddy... are you sure?"

Draco smiled and nodded, "Of course."

"What about me?!" Caelum whined as he watched his sister prepare to cast a spell. Jealousy was clear in his eyes.

Cordelia, who loved to mimic her siblings, looked at her brother and then turned to glare at her sister as well. "Yeah! And me!?"

He couldn't help but laugh while Pandora rolled her eyes. "You two can cast your spells when you're ten years old. Got it?"

They both huffed and turned their backs to fold their cards in half.

Pandora looked expectantly at her father and when he gave her an encouraging grin, she pointed the wand at her card and shouted the spell.

* * *

Hermione snuggled under the covers as the door squeaked open. She let her wild curls hide her face so the kids wouldn't notice that she was smiling.

"Be _quiet_ , Dora!" Caelum whispered to his giggling sister. She sounded like someone was tickling her sides and Hermione wanted them to burst out in song already so she could see what was so funny.

Maybe it was her hair...

Cordelia joined in on the giggling and then Draco shushed them both, "The food is waiting, so go jump on Mummy."

Hermione's brow quirked when she detected nervousness in Draco's voice.

Before she could think any further on it, two shouts sounded and she was nearly being trampled. "Happy Birthday, Mummy!"

She offered them a surprised gasp and then laughed as Cordelia climbed onto her chest for a hug and Caelum followed. She gave them both a dozen kisses each and pushed her curls out of the way. "Thank you, my loves!"

Pandora wasn't on the bed to give her a hug and Hermione frowned before looking up at the bedroom door that was still wide open and gasped.

A tray of delicious smelling food was levitating beside her husband and eldest daughter. But that wasn't what caused her to gasp.

Draco and Pandora both gave her small innocent smiles that would have made her laugh if it hadn't been for their stained skin. Their pale faces looked to be glowing in different shades of green and red and purple.

Caelum followed his mother's gaze and fell onto the bed from laughing so hard and Cordelia covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

"What the hell?" Hermione's jaw dropped.

Draco walked forward with her gift in his glowing green hand. "Happy Birthday, Sweetheart." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss and placed the gift on her lap. "Now before you decide to murder me, let me explain."

Pandora, who had been creeping up behind her father, climbed onto the bed and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, Mummy. It was my fault."

"You let her use your wand?!" She gasped again and reached out to touch Pandora's glowing pink hand. "Draco!"

"She's nearly of age." Draco reasoned and then looked at his hands. "Come on, it is kind of funny."

With a smile that was sure to win her a place in Slytherin house, Pandora touched her mother's cheek. "I can always do it to you, too, so we match. Just for your birthday."

"I want to glow like Daddy and Dora too!" Cordelia shouted and got up so she could start jumping on the bed.

Caelum, without missing a beat, started jumping too. "Me too! I want to glow!"

As hard as she tried to be mad, Hermione's eyes met Draco's and they both started laughing at their children begging to be jinxed. "Fine. We glow."


	3. Come Over Here & Make Me

"There's _nothing_ going on between us, Malfoy! How many times do I have to bloody tell you that?!" Hermione shouted and watched as the slick haired blonde paced in the living room of the witch currently screaming at him. "I feel nothing! I wouldn't be caught dead loving or sleeping with - I'm so sick of saying this!"

Though he was very much annoyed, he couldn't help but laugh. "Then explain today. There's no way I could misconstrue _that._ Just like I haven't all the other times this has happened."

"Oh please! _Please_ spare me! We've been through this a thousand times it seems!"

Nearly once a week, Ron would say or do _something_ that would set Draco off and his ridiculous insecurities would pop up.

Why he would ever think that she would cheat on him - especially with Ronald Weasley of all people - was beyond her. But the fear was there and Ron was so bloody vindictive and petty that he took advantage of it at every turn.

Draco clenched his jaw and crossed his arms while staring her down, "And we're going to keep going through it until he stops panting after you like some lost puppy and making me think the bloody worst."

At that, Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you know it's just him chasing after me, why do you still get after _me_? Trust _me!_ It's not my bloody fault that he still has feelings for me."

"I do trust you, Hermione. Just...You don't have to encourage him." Draco spoke with a wavering tone and she knew that their spat was nearly over which was something she was excited about. "When he asks you out to lunch, just say no. He thinks that he's getting a chance."

"No, he does not." She whined, wanting to get off the subject and to what she loved to do with the outrageously attractive man in front of her.

Almost every night since they became an official couple, they had had the most passionate sex she'd ever experienced.

Granted her list of conquests was so very short - the redhead they were currently arguing about was the only one on it - she just knew that Draco was far more adept at pleasuring her than any other man in existence.

And damn it, after such a long and stressful day at work, all she wanted to do was have her way with him. But Ronald Bloody Weasley had to taunt him today after meeting her for a quick bite to eat at the Ministry and ruin her raunchy plans.

With an exasperated sigh, Draco carried on and ripped her away from her thoughts of tearing off his clothes and getting on her knees to take him into her mouth. "Yes he does, Hermione. And he loves to rub it in my face every chance he gets. _'Oy, Malfoy, '_ Mione _and I went out to lunch. Careful, she's straying.'_ " He mocked her ex with a deep troll like voice.

Hermione pursed her lips and promised herself that she'd give Ron a piece of her mind for tormenting Draco and delaying her much needed orgasms.

Oh the asshole had no idea what sort of hexes were coming his way.

But right now she was determined to take care of the persistent ache that was presenting itself between her thighs. With a small pout she knew would make him stand down, she sighed. "Fine. I'll stop. I'll never go out alone with him again. Now can you shut up about him?"

"Why don't you come over here and make me?" Draco smirked at her, knowing that her attractive pouting was the end to their argument.

He simply meant to be cheeky with his response. But, Hermione being as fired up as she was, took it as a challenge.

"Oh yeah? Are you sure that's something you want?" Hermione paced towards the now wide eyed wizard as she spoke while unzipping her hoodie in an enticing manner.

She used a tone Draco rarely ever heard - his witch was far from the adventurous type. She was always so shy no matter how many times he'd seen her naked and bouncing on top of him.

The unbridled lust in her darkening eyes was shocking. In a matter of a few seconds, Draco had opened his mouth only to shut it each time as she stepped closer. "Nothing more to say?"

"I... Well..." The thunderstruck Malfoy had to clear his throat in attempt to save face. Honestly, the blood had rushed from his head as his eyes followed her zipper.

Hermione shamelessly giggled as she reached him. Releasing the zipper of her jacket, the suddenly bold witch pressed her hand against Draco's chest before pushing him backwards until he fell back onto the couch.

Hermione laughed louder as she found it funny that he seemingly had nothing left to say. He merely stared as she straddled him and pushed her hands to his face. She took his silence as a good thing and pushed her lips against his.

Though his voice and mind was frozen, his body was not. Immediately, he responded to her kiss and sighed when her tongue slipped past her lips to move against his.

Hermione felt goosebumps erupt all over her body when his tongue began moving against hers and she deliberately began to rock her hips against his. A delicate moan passing her lips as she felt him harden against her.

A throaty growl crawled up and out of his throat as he felt her warm center rubbing against him in just the right way. The sparks and tingles her movements caused made him harder than he ever could remember.

When her hungry lips moved to his chin and down to his neck, he leaned his head back to give her better access. Rocking her hips against him a little more forcefully, Hermione began nipping at his skin.

Draco couldn't stand the amount of clothes separating them and reached down to tug at her jeans and she giggled as he struggled to unbutton them.

She sat up straight and he whined unabashedly at the loss of her lips against his heated skin. At a pace that was beginning to drive him mad, she began to unbutton his shirt while still rolling her hips and sighing every time the seam of her jeans brushed against her clit.

He needed her. Now.

The sight of her flushed face and lower body humping against him was enough to make him come right then and there. And her roaming hands against his now exposed chest weren't helping matters.

With shaky hands and his breaths coming in gasps, he reached out and pushed her jacket off her shoulders.

"No, no, sweetheart. It's you who gets the fun right now." Hermione grinned while grasping his hands and placing them down on the cushions.

With her hungry eyes never leaving his, she slowly moved off of him and summoned her wand. Draco watched as she waved it sharply and suddenly he was stark naked and she was giggling again.

"Now that's not fair." He managed to whisper and gestured to her clothes.

She laughed again and dropped to her knees and he felt his cock twitch at the sight. "Be patient, my love..."

"Hermione..." He panted as she kissed both of his knees while keeping eye contact with him. Her hands caressed his thighs and he struggled to keep his eyes open.

She smirked and raised her lips higher and began to peck his inner thighs, making him groan so loud that it made her squeeze her legs together with excitement.

His hands threaded in her hair and she giggled. He tried to thrust himself against her mouth but she pulled back and he shivered as her eyes narrowed. "Tsk, tsk...Draco, I said be patient."

He bucked his hips again and clenched his jaw. "It's fucking hard to be patient when you're on your knees." He growled and then hissed when she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock without any warning.

She laughed a bit harder this time as he fisted her curls. Looking up at him, she felt chills rush down to her moistening pussy as his darkened eyes pierced her. With a smirk, she gave the tip of his cock a quick kiss before placing her lips over it to suckle lightly.

Draco tried as hard as he could, but as soon as she began to suck him into her mouth a little bit further, he broke eye contact and his eyes squeezed shut as a moan echoed through the room.

Hermione grinned around his tip and lowered her head to take him in further, making sure to run her tongue side to side as she did. As his moans grew louder, she squeezed her legs in a pulsing pattern so her jeans could rub against her wet center.

"Hermione..." He whimpered as she began to bob her head up and down while sucking hard enough to make his eyes roll.

A thrill filled her as he began to buck his hips in rhythm with her mouth and continued to mewl her name.

The sounds he was making and the tugs against her scalp caused delicious throbs to pulse in between her thighs. At this point she knew that she was soaked through her panties and her jeans were about to get just as wet.

She was determined to finish him off as she lowered herself even further down until she was nearing his base. He bucked that much harder and she relaxed her throat muscles and breathed through her nose so she could swallow him down.

He gasped at the tight feel of her throat and held still to relish in it. His hands fisted her hair even tighter and it took all his will power not to pull her hair out from the intensity.

When he pulled on her hair lightly, she moaned around him and he bellowed a trembling moan and felt the tightening in his balls. He was so fucking close.

Hermione knew of course, so she sucked on him in earnest while bobbing up and down again. Then she brought her hands in to the mix. With her eyes still on his face, she watched as sweat formed on his skin and his eyes squeeze shut as she scratched slowly against his inner thigh with one hand.

He visibly shivered and she moaned again at the sight. When she began to fondle his balls, she couldn't help but smirk as his jaw dropped and he muttered something.

"I'm-" His voice was so shaky that it made her began to hump the air in the hopes that something would appear for her to grind against. "H-Honey..I'm c-com-OH! _HERMIONE!_ "

Upon hearing his stuttered warning, she swallowed him back up and moaned to push him over the edge.

He tried to move away before he came but she grabbed onto his hips with a death grip so she could swallow every bit of it. There was no way in hell she was going to let a drop of his cum slip out of her mouth.

Draco always tried to be a gentleman and not _force_ her to swallow but Hermione practically got off on the act alone. And he would scarcely admit that it turned him on just as much to see her lick up and gobble down every drop.

When he shouted her name and shuddered, Hermione's slick walls clenched in excitement and she felt warmth spread down her throat. She hummed while making sure to consume every bit.

With an audible pop, she released his softening cock but licked it a handful of times which made Draco twitch uncontrollably and her giggle with pride.

He was a sweaty and panting mess. Slowly, he released her hair and stroked the side of her face with one shaky hand. He looked down at her with glazed eyes and smiled.

Hermione leaned her head against his knee and smiled back, "Well, that sure shut your ass up."

Draco was still trying to catch his breath and chuckled, "Your turn." He gave her a wicked grin and it didn't escape Hermione's notice that he was already getting hard again.

"Mmm, what do I get?" She spoke softly and began to pull her top off but she was going much too slow for his liking.

He noticed her discarded wand and summoned it. He felt her magic flow into his hand and waved it as she had before.

A ripping noise sounded and Hermione gasped as her clothes fell into heaps on the ground.

"Draco! They're all torn!" She reprimanded him while lifting her shredded jeans and undergarments. Her top, that she'd taken off herself, was the only thing left intact.

He laughed at her serious expression while tossing her wand to the side, "I'll buy you more. Now get over here!"

The sight of her stark naked and still on her knees in front of him had his body buzzing to be inside her. But he'd be damned if she didn't get off at least once before he fucked her brains out.

She bit her lower lip when he reached over to grasp her arms. "I can move myself, thank you very much." She grumbled as he lifted her so she could straddle his lap.

"You're too slow, my love." He whispered and began to pepper her breasts with kisses.

The small part in her brain that wanted to say something witty died the moment his hand began to tweak her hardened right nipple.

Her breathing began to quicken as he lowered his head and pulled her left nipple into his mouth to bite on. She clenched her eyes shut as every lick of his tongue and pinch of his fingers sent jolts of electricity to her hardening clit.

She groaned while rocking her hips and grinned as she felt that he was hard again. Reaching down, she meant to position him so she could sit on and ride him but he had other plans.

As her hand touched him, he fought the primal urge to growl and released the nipples he had been fondling to push her hand away.

"Draco..." She frowned in confusion then gasped when he gripped her ass and stood up. Her wet center was pressed up against him and she relished in the fact that she felt every inch of him so close to where she needed him. "Please..."

Instead of going for the staircase and up to their room like she had assumed, he turned and lowered her back to the couch. Now it was his turn to be on his knees in front of her and she whined in anticipation.

He stretched up and kissed her softly on her lips once then lowered his kisses to her jaw and neck. Her panting grew heavier as he found the spot on her collarbone that made her melt in his arms.

"You might want to hold onto something." He whispered huskily while once again peppering her chest with open mouthed kisses.

With a sly hand, Draco moved his hand between her open legs and she gasped when she felt his fingertips slowly massage her swollen nub.

His rock hard member jerked as he felt just how ready she was for him. She was practically dripping as he slowly pushed one finger into her.

She moaned and clenched her slick walls around him. "More...please..." She begged with a strangled breath while her hands found their way to his neck and upper could do nothing but oblige.

Draco was now nibbling on the underside of her breast while slowly pumping two fingers in and out of her. Her begging only made him go slower - he loved to have her a complete mess before feasting on her.

His lips trailed down her stomach and he let his free hand glide down her smooth skin until it rested on her hip.

Moving her hands to grip his shoulders, she began rocking her hips to try and make his hand move faster. He smirked as she mewled and he bit her side softly. "What were you saying about patience, Sweetheart?"

"Please!" Hermione groaned and bucked her hips that much harder and whimpered when he removed his now soaked fingers. "I wasn't such a tease to you!" She growled while glaring down at him. "Now if you don't start eating me in the next five seconds, I promise I'll never blow you again."

She had never looked more beautiful to him than in these moments when she was so flushed and begging him to please her. They both knew her threat was empty but he still smirked and nodded. "Well, I certainly wouldn't want that."

With a smirk to match his own, she pushed her hips forward so they were resting on the edge of her seat and he lowered his head to her throbbing center. He bit her inner thigh and chuckled when she jumped slightly.

"Draco..." She warned through gritted teeth and he nearly moaned as her fingers wove their way into his hair and she pulled him to where she needed him. "Now."

With his face barely an inch away from her ready and waiting pussy, there was no way he could deny her any further. A hungry snarl escaped him as he began to lap at her folds and her grip tightened while she moaned his name.

Draco reached up and massaged her breast as he sucked her clit into his mouth and nibbled gently. He smiled against her as she released a shuddering gasp and one of her hands covered his.

Hermione was moaning, writhing, and in total bliss. She threw her head back when he moved and inserted his tongue and lapped up her juices. Her legs tightened around his head and Draco was grateful - as he usually was - that he was not claustrophobic.

He moved his tongue to focus once again on her clit and she cried out. "Draco, I need more!"

With a chuckle, he pulled his mouth away and moved the hand that rested on her chest down to between her legs while she desperately ran her hands through her own hair and against her breasts. "Please, please..." She whispered huskily and bucked her hips to get closer.

"What would you like me to do?" He said with a smirk while rubbing her outer folds in a teasing manner. The sound of her whining made his cock twitch and he forced himself to fight the urge to climb up and get inside of her already.

She looked down with hooded eyes and moaned at the sight of his slightly glistening chin and his darkened eyes. "You know what I want!"

Hermione really wanted to smack the smirk off his face as he moved his hand away and rested it on her thigh. "Do I? Hmm..." He leaned his head down to kiss both of her knees, "You wanted this, right?"

Her eyes fell shut as he trailed kisses up each of her thighs then back down again in an infuriatingly slow circuit. "Draco..." Her voice came out just above a whisper and she gasped when he pushed her legs further apart and nuzzled the space just next to her hole.

"Mmm...Am I getting warmer?" His hot breath grazed against her deliciously and she gripped the cushions on either side of her. "I am, aren't I?" He chuckled and gently kissed her wet opening.

A shuddered breath left her and she was sure she left a tear in the cushions from her death grip. Her body was wound so tight from his attention then teasing and all she needed was one more push to fall over the edge. "Oh, _please!_ "

Draco knew this, of course. He knew her body better than he knew his own and he felt that she was at her peak. He leaned back and watched her with hungry eyes as her skin shined and her chest heaved. "Hold on tight." With a smirk, he shoved three digits into her and curled his fingers upward.

 _"Draco! YES!"_ She let out a strangled cry as he wiggled his fingers at the perfect pace while simultaneously stretching up to suck on one of her nipples. He counted to three and she let out a near shriek as her muscles began to contract around him and his hand was drenched in her juices.

He smirked with pride when he picked up the pace of his hand and her body first tensed, then began to shudder. All the while she was making noises that any muggle pornstar would be jealous of and grabbing onto his shoulder and hair.

When her body went limp and she started to whimper, he removed his fingers and rubbed her gently for a few seconds. Her death grip on his hair loosened until she began to pet him and he rested his forehead between her breasts. "I love you, Hermione."

She hummed and took a deep breath, "You know I love you."

Draco couldn't help but smile like a fool, no matter how many times she said it and how many times he had her - the surprise and joy of having her love would always knock him senseless.

He heard a couple muttered spells and looked up to see Hermione now had her wand and a devilish smirk. "You think I'm done with you?" Her dark eyes grew impossibly darker and the shine on her skin made her appear to be glowing.

"I fervently hope not." He breathed and felt chills go down his back when she closed her legs and pushed him away with her knees.

Draco tried to back up while stretching his legs out for her but she quickly shoved her hands to his chest so he fell back. He braced himself for the pain of landing on the hardwood floor but laughed when he felt softness under him.

"So that's what that spell was." He mused as he settled himself back into the phantom cushions.

The innocent and adorable giggle she released did not match her lust filled eyes but damn, did it make him want to throw her down and fuck her until they both passed out from exhaustion - which wouldn't take too long.

"I even cast a Contraceptive Charm while you were busy lying on my chest." She grinned as she knelt over him, her core already grinding against him.

He hissed in pleasure and gripped her hips to make her movements cease, "You've thought of everything."

Hermione grinned and nodded, "Just like always. Now would you mind letting me move?" Her sultry voice whispered.

With a grip that would surely leave bruises, Draco shifted her upward so she was hovering above his rock hard member that was pointing skyward. "Only if you let me inside of you."

A teasing smile formed on her lips and she put a thoughtful finger to her chin while her other hand crossed over her breasts. "Well let me think on it." She sounded as if they weren't lying naked on the ground and were studying back in school.

Draco couldn't take it anymore and pulled her down onto him and she cried out in surprised pleasure as he filled her to the hilt. Her hands flew to his chest to steady herself as she ground herself against him instinctively and his hands hadn't left her waist.

He threw his head back against the invisible cushions and groaned her name as her walls - still sensitive from her previous orgasm - squeezed around him in rapid pulses. When she began to bounce herself up and down, he could've sworn one of George Weasley's fireworks went off behind his eyelids.

Hermione was feeling much the same as she impaled herself on him again and again. His labored breathing and hard thrusts were sending shock waves from her core up her spine and she was near screaming - it wouldn't take much for her to come again.

The sensations were so intense that she started to scratch at his chest and down his abdomen while pushing herself against him harder, taking him as deep as she could. He moaned as she lowered herself to start nipping at his neck and he fought hard to let her stay in control. Her wild curls and breathy moans were tickling against his skin and making him get closer and closer to coming.

His arms secured themselves around her back as her walls became tighter - she was just as close as he was. And he didn't want to finish like this.

"As much as-" He gasped as she bit a sensitive spot near his ear and moved her hips from side to side. "-I love you being on top..." He trailed off and squeezed his eyes shut as she moaned loudly against his skin.

Draco quickly sat up and Hermione grunted and mewled as the new angle allowed him to hit off her clit as she continued to grind her hips. Her mouth left his skin for only a moment until she continued leaving marks on his neck. "...it's my turn." He smirked as she pulled her face back to stare in confusion.

Before Hermione could thrust against him again, her back was suddenly hitting the cushions she conjured and Draco's fringe was brushing against her face. Her jaw dropped in a silent cry as he deepened his thrusts and slowed his pace. "No, no, no. Faster... _please Draco._ "

She was so close...

He chuckled and pushed her wet curls away from her slick skin, then much to her disapproval, he stilled inside of her. "Let me enjoy this..."

Hermione couldn't do anything more than groan as she moved against him. The fire burning where they connected was turning into a burning inferno and she needed to finish. She couldn't handle much more waiting. Wrapping her arms around his back, she frowned and snapped at him. "Enjoy _what,_ you bloody git?!"

With a smirk, he bent down and pecked her on the lips. "This." He said simply before he resumed thrusting against her hard and fast while moving his hand to rub her bud vigorously.

Her jaw tensed then dropped as she gasped and shrieked. He moaned with her as she gushed around him and brought on his own orgasm.

Unbeknownst to them, the Floo in the corner of the room roared to life - the sound drowned out by their cries - and a head of red hair emerged in the green flames.

Ron Weasley was momentarily confused before horror and outrage overtook him as Hermione's familiar moans - and Draco's sickening groans - met his ears. "Oh bloody hell!"

His shout alerted the spent couple to their guest and Draco laughed breathlessly while Hermione deflated with exhaustion beneath him. She turned her face away from her blushing ex and chose to relish in the sensations still coursing through her.

Draco moved his moistened hand away from Hermione's still pulsing core and smirked at the bane of his existence. "I don't think she's straying at all, Weasley."

Ron's jaw tensed and his eyes flashed with rage before he disappeared back into the flames. As suddenly as he appeared, he was gone and Hermione couldn't help but grin. "That wasn't necessary."

"Oh, Sweetheart, it sure as hell was." Draco quipped and pulled his softened cock out of her to lay beside her.

After several seconds of trying to catch their breath, Draco turned to her and put a hand between her thighs again. Her breathing deepened again as he toyed with her and she smirked at him, "Wanna go again?"

"Thought you'd never ask." He grinned.

* * *

 ** _Playlist:_**

 ** _Believer - Imagine Dragons_**

 ** _Human - Rag'n'Bone Man_**

 ** _Glitter & Gold - Barns Courtney_**

* * *

 **OKAY! this is my first attempt at smut and I'm as red as a tomato because I am sure this is horrible and nothing like what everyone is so used to! Either way!** ** _Please_** **leave** ** _kind_** **reviews! Thanks!**


End file.
